


Shallow desires

by Midnightfalterings



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Desire Demons, Frottage, Groping in a dirty clinic, M/M, Purple!Hawke, Requited Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 20:19:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5388935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightfalterings/pseuds/Midnightfalterings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some crack fade shit my roommate and I came up with.<br/>Involving a desire demon and Anders' desires.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shallow desires

Hawke groaned as the desire demon revealed itself.  
“How dare you interfere!” It demanded, eyes narrowing at him.  
Hawke shrugged. “Demon.” Was all he offered in response as his fingers tightened around the hilt of his sword.  
The demon scoffed, lowering itself from levitating to the ground.  
“You take away my pets and I’ll take away yours.” It grinned, scanning the three behind him.  
He had some faith that they wouldn’t abandon him. Some.  
The only reliable one at this point was Justice. Fenris and Varric, on the other hand, There was no telling.  
Hawke rolled his eyes at it.  
“Yeah? Let’s see what you’ve got.” He challenged. Bad idea apparently.  
The room around them began to shift to a very familiar scene.  
His bedroom. With him, well not really him, where the demon was, sitting on his bed in nothing but tight, half-heartedly laced up trousers and a sultry look on his face.  
“Varric.” He warned. “I know you write about me. But if you’re in love with me you could have just said so. I mean, it might make things a bit awkward…” He trailed off as the dwarf barked out in shocked laughter.  
“Yeah...not my fantasy, Hawke. As ruggedly handsome as you are.” He replied.  
Hawke paused, biting his lip.  
“Fenris?” He asked cautiously, turning to see the elf holding up his hands in mock defense.  
“Not it.” Fenris returned.  
Hawke turned back to the demon and shrugged.  
“I mean...I have always kind of wanted to fuck myself.” He grinned, ignoring the gagging noise coming from Fenris.  
The demon smiled eerily. It's toothy, taunting grin taking up the fake Hawke’s face.  
“Ask your Mage.” It cooed in his voice.  
Hawke twirled around to face Justice. Or rather, Anders.  
The blue was gone.  
In its place were wide honey eyes and an open mouth.  
Anders took a slow step forward, towards the demon.  
“Darling. Come to bed. I can give you everything your wildest dreams have ever imagined.” The mock up Hawke beckoned him forward, eliciting another step. “I can give you all my love. I’ll stand at your side as you spread the word of your cause. I can give you everything your body and mind desire.” The demon had stood as it spoke, meeting Anders half way.  
“Seriously?” Hawke watched in horror as the demon reached up, weaving its fingers into Anders hair and tugged harshly. It bent down to place a kiss upon Anders’ neck, and then a bite. Anders bit his lip to suppress a moan as his body jerked toward the demon’s. The three watched as the desire demon flashed a wicked grin towards Hawke over Anders’ shoulder as it reached around to grab at the blonde’s ass.  
“I can take you away from your worries. Away from him. He doesn’t want you. But I do.” It cooed in his ear. “I’ll love you like he can't. Won't. He doesn’t deserve you.”  
Hawke felt both Varric and Fenris step away from him as he fully drew his sword, knuckles white from gripping it so hard, and stalked forward, baring his teeth in a snarl as he pulled his sword up and drove it through the ribcage of the damned thing.  
The scene faded away and the demon fell limp to the floor, purple and dead. No longer did it hold Hawke’s face.  
Anders gasped as he realized what had just happened.  
“Hawke-” he cut himself off as he looked at the other man, fear contorting his features as the larger man made a furious growling noise before yanking his sword out of the demon and walking away. All without so much as a glance at Anders.

It had been a week since they’d gone into the fade and Anders wouldn’t outright say that he was avoiding Hawke.  
But he was avoiding Hawke. Very much so.  
His attraction to the warrior had obviously pissed him off and he wasn’t going to risk further damaging their friendship, if there still was one.  
Which was why he jumped in surprise as the man nearly busted down his door.  
“Anders.”  
“Can it wait a bit, Hawke?” He asked, trying to prolong the inevitable as he busied himself with reorganizing herbs. The clinic was empty today, an extremely odd occurrence and one he was cursing as of the moment.  
“No.” Hawke replied. Anders hands stilled. Hawke was never curt. He always had a joke, something humorous to say. He slowly turned to face the brunette.  
“Hawke, look I'm sorry. I didn’t- I don't...I don't know what it did to my mind. Everything was cloudy and I couldn’t remember that it was a demon, even Justice was quiet. I promise I won’t act on anything. I’ll do everything I can to get rid of whatever feelings I have-”  
“No.” Hawke cut him off.  
“Wha-?” He was again cut off as Hawke leaned down, pressing their lips together in a sloppy, hard kiss.  
Anders made a short noise of confused protest before relaxing into the kiss as he felt Hawke’s hands on his waist.  
If he was still in the fade then so be it. He’d die a happy man.  
Of course it was Justice’s voice in his head that was telling him this was real.  
He reluctantly pulled away, eyeing Hawke.  
“I...don’t understand?” He frowned.  
“If you wanted me you need only ask.” Hawke replied, pressing their foreheads together. “I can’t believe I got jealous of myself.” He laughed, a short, deep sound. “Well. A demon. But it looked like me.”  
“Jealous?” Anders repeated in disbelief.  
“So fucking jealous.” He replied. It was then Anders noticed how blown his pupils were and how deep his voice was in...desire? Lust?  
“Why?”  
“Because I want you Anders. I’ve made no secret of this.” He said. “I’ve wanted you since I met you. And you’ve never returned my flirting. Until that demon showed up I thought you’d never want me back.”  
“You...want me?” Anders asked, earning laughter from Hawke.  
“Yes! How many times must I say it?”  
“One more would be nice.” Anders smirked as Hawke grinned.  
“I want you. I want you to be mine and I want to be yours.” Hawke told him, maintaining eye contact. “Do you want me?” He asked.  
“Maker yes.” Anders breathed out.  
With that he was hoisted up onto the table, Hawke’s hands at the backs of his thighs as their kiss resumed.  
The kiss was more frantic and heated then the first.  
Neither paid any mind to the jars of herbs and papers that were haphazardly pushed aside.  
Anders moaned into the kiss, lazily throwing his arms over Hawke’s shoulders.  
Hawke moved his lips down Anders jaw, nipping a line to the pulse point on his neck. Anders jerked his hips forward with a gasp, head falling back, offering more skin.  
“Fuck Anders, you’ve no idea how long I’ve wanted this.” Hawke groaned, one of his hands straying down to Anders’ thigh, kneading it through the fabric of Anders’ robes.  
“Hawke.” Anders pleaded, squirming under his touch.  
“Do you know how angry I got watching that thing touch you?” He continued into the skin of Anders neck, hiking up the skirts of the robes.  
“Fuck, Hawke.” Anders fists balled up against Hawke’s chest. “Backroom. Now.” He hissed.  
Hawke easily swooped up the blonde in one arm, carrying him back to Anders’ room. He practically tossed the smaller man onto the cot, climbing over him before capturing his lips.  
Anders clawed at Hawke’s armor, only resulting in Hawke chucking against his lips. He grabbed Anders’ hands on one of his and hoisted them above his head, holding them there.  
“Hawke.” The mage pleaded, bucking his hips upward.  
Hawke gave him a mischievous smile before grinding his hips down, rutting them together. He pulled a long moan from the man.  
Hawke continued this movement, biting at Anders neck as he ground their hips together, grinning at the noises the blonde made.  
It wasn’t long before they were both panting breathlessly.  
“Hawke, I can’t…” Anders’ words faded into a moan.  
“Come on. Come for me, Anders.” Hawke whispered in his ear.  
The mage’s body seized up under the Warriors, he cried out as he came. Hawke followed shortly after, collapsing onto him as they caught their breath.

“Anders?” A voice came from behind the clinic door, causing Hawke to hiss out a curse.  
“Just my luck.” He sighed as the voice called for Anders again.  
Anders groaned but pushed Hawke off of him, rolling off the cot before coughing and smoothing out his robes.  
“Yes?” He called back, looking back at Hawke apologetically.  
“Meet me at my house tonight.” Hawke told him, running his finger along the bottom of his jaw before walking out, stiffly passing the assistant who had interrupted them.  
Anders took a few seconds to compose himself before going to treat whomever was entering the clinic.  
He was far too excited for tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Whoops. I'm really awkward at writing smut. Also at differentiating between which "he" I'm referring to. Anyways.  
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
